Love Lost
by kora22
Summary: Mheetu finally learns what's been bugging Tora, and wants to do everything to help her. When she starts pushing herself away from him, he realizes it'll be hard to get to her... Especially when a new cub arrives in the pride.


**A/N: Well, after a long wait, here's the next story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fear**

Fear.

That is the one thing Tora was feeling right now, as she sat alone in the den, lost in her own thoughts... Not that it was anything different. Ever since she was kidnapped by Wildfire, she was always looking over her shoulder. There was no telling when that little fireball would show up again. Her friends told her that he was dead, but they all thought that after their first encounter with him as well...

Wildfire wasn't the only thing that Tora had found herself afraid of lately. Ever since being violently abused by Wildfire, she had been edgy even around some of her friends, more specifically the male ones. Including Mheetu. She'd flinch if Mheetu so much as move toward her. She hoped he hadn't noticed, not wanting to talk about the experience. Tora knew she had no reason to fear Mheetu, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat threatened. It was odd, and she wanted it to stop. However, there was one problem with him, and that was-

"Hey, cutie! What's up?"

"Gahhhh!" Tora leaped up and spun around, only to find Mheetu there. "Oh... It's you..."

"Yup!" Mheetu chimed. "So, you coming down to the water hole?"

"Um..." She hesitated, "Yeah... Sure, let's go..."

As Tora walked by Mheetu to leave the den, Mheetu stopped her.

"Hold on," he said, "I need to ask you because it's been bugging me... Are you alright? You've been very... Jumpy, lately."

_Shoot... _Tora thought. He asked... She _really _didn't want to bring it up.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Just... Tired..."

"Well, if there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me, right?" Mheetu said, putting a paw on her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly. He had noticed it for awhile now... Ever since she had recovered from being kidnapped by Wildfire.

"Wait..." Mheetu said, "Does it have anything to do with Wildfire? I've noticed how you act whenever I get near you...

Tora sighed. She knew she couldn't keep running from it.

"Look," she said, "I'm fine... Really. I just get a little nervous once in awhile, is that a problem?"

"Tora, you flinch every time I come near you," Mheetu explained. "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Yes... Now, can you just drop it so we can get to the water hole?" Her voice clearly showed she was getting irritated.

"Alright..." He said as he slowly walked by her. "Let's go."

* * *

"What are you doing around here, you little runt!?" A hyena snapped in the face of a young lion cub. "Didn't your mommy and daddy tell you not to bother a hyena clan?"

The cub just glared into the eyes of the hyena, no fear present in his expression. His look was cold and serious.

"What are you gonna do, Kicheko?" The cub asked. "You can't hurt me, your entire clan will be slaughtered."

"Grrrrr..." Kicheko growled. "We have rules too, you little brat. Now, LEAVE!"

The cub smirked. "Heh, if you insist..." He quickly took a swipe at Kicheko's face with his claws, leaving three long gashes on his cheek. That's when the cub took off back to his pride.

Some of the other hyenas were about to chase him, but Kicheko stopped them.

"No..." He said. "We can't touch him. We'll report to his pride later what he did. We had an agreement with them and that brat is walking all over it. Go make sure the rest of the pups are alright... We know one isn't."

* * *

"Ha!" The cub laughed as he slowed down, approaching another cub. "I told you I'd do it, Tojo."

"I didn't say you wouldn't... I tried to stop you, Malka," Tojo replied.

"Aw, who cares anyway?" Malka asked as he licked some blood off his paw. "That's one less hyena we'll have to worry about in the future."

"Still..." Tojo said. "They didn't do anything, except obey the treaty your parents made with them."

"Which is why it's so much fun to mess with them!" Malka exclaimed. "They can't do a damn thing to me."

"I don't know," Tojo said uneasily as the duo walked back to the pride. "It could come back and bite you... You're way too confident in yourself."

"Oh, pffft..." Malka scoffed, "I'll be fine. My parents hate those mutts anyway. Now, let's hurry and get back, I got a date tonight."

"Oh, with that girl you saw last night?" Tojo asked.

"Heh, yep. Guess she just can't get enough of my charm and charisma." Malka boasted.

Tojo rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Whatever you say."

As the two returned to the pride, they were met by Malka's father.

"Malka... Where were you?" His father asked. "Were you out bothering the hyenas again? You know the rules..."

"Of course not, Dad," Malka lied. "I wouldn't disobey your orders."

His father looked at him with an unamused expression. "Son, I may not like Kicheko, but a good king always holds true on his deals. You can't just go violating them. If I find out you're lying again, there will be punishment."

Malka just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, can I go now?"

His father sighed. "Very well, just stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Malka said as he turned to Tojo. "Come on, Tojo."

Malka ran off, Tojo following close behind. He thought he was off the hook, as he always was... Of course, luck always has to run out at some point. As the two cubs ran off, Kicheko and two other hyenas were approaching Malka's father.

"Hey!" Kicheko yelled. "Didn't you ever teach that brat of yours any manners!?"

As much as he hated to see these hyenas, he knew that they most likely weren't there to cause trouble. "What did he do this time? Play a prank?"

"I wouldn't march all the way out here for a stupid prank!" The hyena shouted. "Your son killed one of the children in my clan! He thought because of our little deal that he can just come in and do whatever he pleases! If you don't do something about it, WE will!"

Just as he thought, Malka had been lying. "MALKAAA! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Malka and Tojo stopped in their tracks as they heard the king's roar.

"Uh, oh..." Tojo said. "Looks like you're in trouble."

"Shut up, Tojo," Malka spat as he turned back around. "Come on."

The two walked back, seeing Kicheko standing with Malka's father as they got closer.

Malka spoke when they got close. "Dad, I ca-"

"Malkam I don't want to hear your excuses!" He yelled at his son. "You killed one of their pups? Why?"

Malka fell silent. Now he was in for it.

After receiving no response, his dad continued. "Malka, I said there would be punishment if you lied, and I wasn't lying."

"What are you gonna do?" Malka asked.

"I have a friend in another pride, who is also a king... If you can't learn any discipline from me, maybe you can learn it from him."

"So... Where is this place?" Malka asked. He knew there was no point in arguing. Once his father made up his mind, it was nearly impossible to convince him otherwise.

"The Pride Lands," his father answered. "I'll send someone tonight to let him know you'll be coming. I'll escort you there tomorrow."

Malka just sighed. "Fine..." He turned back to Tojo and started walking to the den.

"See?" Tojo said from behind him, "It came back and bit you,"

"Hey, Tojo," Malka said.

"What?"

"Shut up."


End file.
